1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, function settable terminal device, method for setting function in such a communication device and terminal device, and a program for setting the function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network system is constructed in which a sever, a printer, a facsimile machine, an image scanner and a plurality of terminal devices, such as personal computers are connected with one another by wires or by a wireless means for common use of the sever, printer, facsimile machine, image scanner and the like.
A DNS (Domain Name System) Server is generally provided in such a network system to control a host name and IP (Internet Protocol) Address. Accordingly, it is necessary to send the host name of the called party to the DNS Server and identify the a Address corresponding to the host name when communication is made among the devices and terminals.
A method has been provided in which a Web browser or a dedicated utility is used to set a function, such as registration of addresses of addressors, on a printer, facisimile machine, image scanner and the like. The Web browser requires no special knowledge for the function setting. One the other hand, the dedicated utility enables convenient operation such as copying, pasting, and the like and is useful for a lot of editing operations to be made in one time.
In general, Web browser uses HTTP (Hypertest Transport Protocol) while dedicated utilities use SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol). Accordingly, communication devices such as the printer, facsimile machine and image scanner are designed to have specification adapted for both protocols.
However, the provision of the specification adapted for two kinds of protocols in a device results in increase of the size of program for the device and it is necessary to switch the kinds of program when an item of the function setting is to be changed or supplemented.